All My Love Loner No More
by oh-i-wish-i-were
Summary: Mercedes finally finds the perfect man to appreciate her for who she is and she is FIERCE! Follow her throughout her nearly perfect courtship.


**I'm doing my very first Mercedes fic! Big girls need love, too! This is my smut filled fic featuring Mercedes! So please enjoy and feel free to review. **

"Mercedes, are you going to Santana's party this weekend?" Kurt asked through the phone. She looked up from her locker and noticed the hopeful tone in Kurt's voice.

"Sorry, White Boy, but I have something very important to attend to."

"I'm leaving Dalton this weekend just for you!"

"I know you're not leaving just for me. I saw that sale in the newspaper, too."

"Well, you were on my main agenda!"

"I know and I'm sorry...tell you what. Sunday, All day. Just you and me and Shia Labeouf movies."

"Fine. I'll see you then, Cedes."

"See you, Boy. Can't wait til' Sunday! We're going to have so much fun!"

"I believe you." She slid her phone shut and smiled down as she realized she had a missed call from Ian. She quickly checked the message from her missed call:

"_Hey, Baby. You know, I've been thinking about_

_you all week. I'm really looking forward to our evening in, on Friday._

_A month is too damn long!_

_I miss you, Baby, and I promise you'll be thoroughly satisfied_

_after I'm done with you._

_Love you girl, I gotta go. Bye"_

She bit her lip in excitement. It was a miracle how she had met Ian, he was Sam's adopted cousin. They met during spring break, when Ian had come to visit Sam's family. The attraction was immediate. They possessed so many, wonderful qualities that complimented each other, not to mention they were adorable together!

Ian was a built 6'4. Mercedes hated to admit, but she actually drooled a little after they were introduced. He had a rich, caramel skin tone, his eyes were a deep hazel that nicely accentuated his masculine facial features. Ian had well-trimmed facial hair that made him look much older than his 18 years of age.

He had been the one to initiate their courting, much to the chagrin and frustration of Santana and all the other cum thirsty Cheerios that Sam had introduced Ian to, sans Brittney and Quinn. Ian saw past the fakeness of the other girls and was instantly drawn to none other than, Mercedes Jones. He had to practically sacrifice his Xbox 360 to Sam for Mercedes's number.

Their first date was absolute perfection! They went to dinner and then Ian revealed he had scored tickets to an Alicia Keys concert. Mercedes was beaming the entire night. Halfway through the show, Mercedes slid her hand into Ian's and placed her head on his shoulder. He lent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. When he dropped her off at her house that night, he didn't get a goodnight kiss, but he did get a wonderful hug and Mercedes's overall approval and her want for more of him.

Ian left Lima two days later. Mercedes had to admit, she'd been crushed. She had found a near perfect guy, and he lived miles and miles away! How the hell was this relationship going to go anywhere? She opened up her Skpe to see a new request from a _SirIanTaylor_. She immediately accepted his requested and thus began their daily chats. There was not a day when they did not talk to each other.

Finally one night, after almost dozinng off to sleep, even though she was on Skype, Ian seemingly out of the blue asked could they become official. Mercedes awoke almost instantly.

_"What did you just say?"_

_"We've been talking for some time and I know we rarely see each other, but over the internet, but I'm really feeling you." She blushed at his words, but let him continue._

_"I've never met someone as real as you are. You're so confident, so sexy, so passionate! I really, really think you're all that and then some! Girl, you don't even know what you do to me! I'd love for you to be my girl, if that's what you want too." Mercedes was shocked. Sure, she referred to Ian as her "boo", but this was a huge step! She knew she was ready for this. She had been asking for this for a long time._

_"You know what, Mr. taylor? I'd love to be your girl."_

_"Word?"_

_"How could I ever say no?"_

_"Mercedes Taylor... That sounds real sexy!"_

_"Calm down boy and slow your roll. Who said anything about marriage?"_

_"See, you make me think about things like this! I've never thought about marrying anyone else that I've dated, but with you...shit, you got me sprung!"_

They were finally a couple! They decided not to put it on Facebook, because that caused all kinds of drama that the two did not feel like dealing with.

The pair had come to see one another when they could. Michigan wasn't _that _far from Ohio. They went on dates that were innovative and creative, not your standard dinner and a movie.

Everyone in Glee noticed Mercedes was a lot happier. She would sing with a new passion that had everyone getting chills down their spines. Mr. Schue had even given her the ballad song to sing at Regionals. Rachel was fuming, but everyone agreed that Mercedes would deliver the song ten times better than Rachel ever could. When she looked down into the center of the second row at regionals, she saw none other than Ian Winston Taylor, holding a dozen roses and beaming up at her.

Her performance was spectacular! She received a standing ovasion form everyone in the audience and even the judges. New Directions unanimously recived the grand Prize and a spot at Nationals. Tina and Mike threw an elaborate celebration party in Mike's hotel room. Everybody was in attendance, Sam invited Ian as well. It was very hard to not make out with each other, but they had decided to keep their relationship on the DL for as long as possible. They were by no means ashamed of each other and it wasn't like Mercedes didn't trust her fellow glee clubbers, it was just that they wanted to keep to themselves and not complicate things with so much he said/she said.

"You were fantastic, Baby." he whispered into her ear as she passed him on her way to the refrigerator.

"Thanks, Love."

"No, I mean it. I loved it!"

"The song was for and about you."

"I love you sooo much, girl." The pair inconspicuously stepped away from one another and headed back to party.

That night, Mercedes and Ian slipped away to Ian's hotel room. The moment the door closed, nothing heated happened. Ian carried Mercedes's overnight bag onto the bed. She went into the bathroom and removed all of the bobby pins from her hair and let it fall to a little beyond her shoulders. She removed the globs of stage make-up from her face, until she was all natural. She stepped out of her heels as she made her way back into the bedroom, where she pulled out her pajamas, which consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, as well as her toothbrush and tooth paste.

After she had showered and gotten back in the room, she found Ian half asleep, laying diagonally on the bed. She tapped him, gently.

"Hey there, Sexy?" He smiled up at her."

"You gunna shower?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out. Don't miss me too much wile I'm gone."

"You're so, insanely cute."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

When he left the bathroom, he was shirtless, but in a pair of cotton, university of Michigan pajama bottoms. Mercedes slid over to provide Ian with a space. They looked at each other intensity. You could feel the compassion and love enveloping the room. Mercedes leaned up and kissed the older boy. With her eyes closed, she could feel the warmth of his tongue resting against the part in her lips. She slowly granted him acess to every crevice of her mouth. Their sweet breath collided and mixed with one another. Their passionate lip lock was shared for several, intense minutes.

Mercedes was in love with this man and she knew that this man was in love with her. Nothing in her life ever compared to this revelation. She knew he would do anything for her that ensured her happiness, security, protection, and love.

Ian slid his had down the curve of her spine to the swell of her voluptuous ass. He exhaled in pleasure at the sensations he was feeling from just placing his hand on her beautiful ass. She glided her hands down his expertly sculpted abs. she shivered at his gentle touch. For such an imposing men, he knew how to be sensitive. Mercedes sat up on the bed and shed her t-shirt, to expose her full chest to Ian.

He stared at her wonderfully developed breasts and seemed almost reverent. He carefully took each one into a hand and gently caressed the peak of each nipple with his thumbs. Mercedes found herself getting extremely excited.

She had never done anything like this before. She had never let any person touch her in this manner, but she fully trusted Ian and she trusted herself. She was 100 percent sure that Ian would not hurt her, but handle her with the utmost care and gentleness. Wherever they ended up tonight, would be just fine with Mercedes Jones.

Ian placed his tongue on the hardened nub on the right and tugged, slightly with his lips. Mercedes arched into his mouth, sighing at the new, welcomed sensation. Ian blew on the nub and watched her squirm. He then placed his mouth on the other. Her reaction was about the same, but this time more acute.

She surprised them both by sliding a hand inside her shorts and panties. She stroked her clit, while Ian continued to enjoy her breasts.

Ian couldn't control himself any longer and rid himself of his own pants, exposing his very impressive member. Mercedes drank in the sight. His shaft and balls were a shade or two darker than his body. Ian's pubic hairs were trimmed nicely, so that they weren't completely outrageous.

Mercedes tore herself away from Ian's mouth and ran her plump lips down his seemingly perfect body. She eyed his cock and kissed the tip. Ian growled deep in his throat which further encouraged Mercedes. She licked around the cut head. Her confidence sky rocketed at the sounds he was making. She slid her lips around the shaft, while working her tongue on the side of the head. She wanted to try to deepthroat him, so she took a deep breath, relaxed her throat and jaw and slid down his cock until she could not go any further. She had left around three inches uncovered. Mercedes fisted this part in her hand and continued to slide her mouth up and down his engorged cock. It took Ian everything he had to not thrust up into her awaiting mouth. He passionately massaged her scalp as she continued to pleasure him in one of the most intimate ways imaginable.

When he felt like he could not take anymore, he sensually brought her back up his body and then switched positions. Ian took his index finger and ran it down between her virgin lips. She innocently bit her lip, while he continued to massage her throbbing center. Mercedes was unable to control her speech and filled the room with breathless moans and screams. Ian stuck two fingers into her body. He kissed each of her breasts then licked a rail down her wet folds. Ian worked his tongue rapidly from left to right,while thrusting his fingers inside of her at the same rate as he made his tongue dance on her clitoris. When Mercedes was on the verge of climaxing, Ian pulled away from her body to reach his wallet.

He retrieved a condom and swiftly covered his cock with it. He crawled back to Mercedes who had took to massaging her soft pussy, while he was away. He gently removed her hand and slowly inserted his tip into her. She looked up into his perfect face and brought his lips to hers. They were finally joined as one. He slid his way into her body, then slowly pulled out, then repeated this motion. He refused to go any faster, for fear of coming too early and hurting his virgin girlfriend. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt everything that was him. Her emotions were so powerful at that moment. While she had experienced mild discomfort in the beginning, she was now enjoying herself immensely. The pace was perfect. Mercedes knew Ian must be trying to hold out, but this proved to her that she was his main concern.

After nearly an hour and a change in position, Ian felt that familiar tightening that signified he was coming. Mercedes was groping any part of her body and his that she could grasp. He rubbed at her clit while continuing to thrust into her hole. She tensed and arched her back and then he felt a wave of wetness running down his finger, the moans running out of her mouth like water.

"Ian-Ian-Ian! Shit, Baby!" She screamed, breathlessly. He brought said finger to his mouth and sucked. She was by far the best aphrodisiac he had ever experienced.

He thrust into her quivering form another four times, before he safely came inside of the latex of the condom.

He slid out of her body and she rolled into his shoulder. He rubbed a trail down her back and kissed her on the lips, neck, and forehead.

"How are you doing, Baby?" Ian asked, his voice octaves lower due to the exertion.

"I'm doing just wonderful." She whispered.

"Did I hurt you or anything?"

"Nope. I'm great!" she chuckled, he laughed with her.

"You want to go get a shower?"

"I don't want to move right now, honestly."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Baby." he looked down and noticed her even breathing. She was knocked out. Damn, he was good. Mercedes was an excellent lover, she was intuitive and expressive. Ian could really see himself making love to her every night for the rest of his life. The look in her eyes, the sounds of her passionate-filled groans, made him semi-hard. He slipped his arms around her waist and slept himself.

The next morning wasn't in any way awkward. If anything, the couple had grown closer to one another. They couldn't stop touching each other. The pair separately headed down to breakfast, or else the other glee members would've noticed that they were together.

They winked across the table at each other when no one was watching. Throughout the morning they sent each other texts of love to get them through breakfast.

Shortly after, Ian had to be on his way back to Michigan and Mercedes was a little disappointed, but didn't let it show. She knew that she would be the first person he'd call as soon as he was settled in his dorm.

Several months had passed, since then. A new school year had started and now she was a senior and Ian was a sophomore in college. They were still in love as ever. Mercedes had met his parents and Ian had met hers. Quinn was the only one that knew about Ian (It was an accident). She sent a text message for Ian to Quinn by mistake. Surprisingly, Quinn took it rather well and swore to secrecy.

Mercedes was contemplating telling Kurt. He deserved to know. He had always shared his feelings and life with her, why should it be any different?

After their Shia Labeouf induced Sunday, she'd spill everything, but for now, she just wanted to spend all of Friday and Saturday with her man! The one that looked past all of her flaws and saw into her soul. The man that captured her attention and made her feel like the most cherished person on the face of the planet. She was ready.

She was ready to shout it from the mountain tops that Ian Winston Taylor was forever hers and She was forever his.

Mercedes Jones finally got what she always wanted, and she wasn't about to ever let him go.


End file.
